welcome to the sub party
by lillyluwhothepassivequack
Summary: Finn comes across Rory as his sneaking drinks out of the Hayden's kitchen and he saves her from the house full of suitors.
1. suitable suitors

Hey beautiful people this is a new one. Rory has been brought up as a semi-socialite. Her and Lorelai are still the same and whatever but they do go to more parties and regularly see the Hayden's. What happens when Rory escapes from a party to talk to Tristan and runs into Finn sneaking drinks out of her grandparents kitchen.

Big shocker here people - I own nothing.

Suitable suitors.

Rory sat smiling in a suitable dress holding a suitable conversation in suitable company. That was until her phone rang. She smiled apologetically and ducked out of the Hayden's ballroom before flipping her phone open she answered to find it was Tristan. She smiled and sunk to the floor "shouldn't you be here to smile at all the petty ladies and save me from all the suitable suitors?" she hadn't paid attention to the place she was in and so didn't know that there were a pair of males watching her as the hair fell in front of her face as she laughed and exclaimed "dirty!" the two boys holding bottles of champagne were still there a minute later when she hung up and bothered to look around and realize she was in the corridor between the kitchen and the ballroom. She also noticed the two boys. Diverting eye contact she stood and brushed off her outfit, repositioned her shawl and then smiled at the two of them. "Hello love. I'm Finn Morgan at your service. This is Colin Mcrae."

"Rory"

"Well kitten – do you make habit of getting lost in large houses to talk to the boyfriend?"

She chuckled "he's not my boyfriend"

"ahh….well from memory the door to your left will lead you back to the hellish boredom of being dragged around to acceptable suitors and old clientele and connections of your family." he took a step closer and smirked as he saw her eyes roll "however for something a little more….boisterous…a little more risqué….and may I suggest actually fun."

Colin sniggered and Finn added "well as much fun as there is to have in the place of Francine and Straub walk this way."

At this Rory chuckled and with both sets of eyes on her she raised an eyebrow "so tell me more about this fun?" she asked as she looped arms with him and slipped her mobile phone away.

They walked up the stairs and after few minutes the boys paused Rory laughed slightly "lost?"

"No kitten! Were not lost…just cant remember which way we want to turn" Finn mumbled unwrapping his arm from hers and hanging it around her waist.

She smiled "so where are we going?"

Colin turned and, with his nose still in the air he looked at her briefly "we're fine."

Rory's smile became Tristan's smirk but she didn't say anything other than "ok"

Her phone rang again. Sighing she flipped it back opened "hello this is Rory?" she smiled "I thought you were out getting laid or something to avoid this party– why are you calling me again Tristan?" she sighed "its quiet because I'm no longer downstairs. An Australian and his friend are taking me to a sub party but they got lost. However I am away from the suitable suitors."

Tristan smirked on the other side of the phone "you're lost at the Hayden's?"

"Them not me."

"Do they know who you are? Do they understand you've known your way around that house since you were five?"

"Neither." Rory replied as they wandered around another corner with Colin in the lead and Finn still by her side.

"And what mar? You didn't feel the need to say hey tell me what the room looks like and I'll tell you where, on this side the equator it is?"

"Hmm considered it….maybe when my feet get sore."

Tristan chuckled and after goodbyes they hung up.

She turned back to Finn "sorry he just needed to run something past me about the weekend."

"That's ok love. Your back to talking to me now so I feel a lot less neglected."

She smiled and chuckled slightly "well I doubt ET will call back so ill keep neglect to a minimum where ever possible."

They turned another corner and Rory turned her attention to Colin "ok…hmm. Are you sure you know where you are going? Because-"

She was cut off by a slight glare and a triumphant "ahuh!" as Colin strode a few steps forward and opened a door to reveal another half a dozen people.

After few minutes Rory was sitting comfortably by Finn who had just passed her a champagne when a blonde came in a and slouched between herself and Colin and huffed. Finn lent over and passed her a drink "what's wrong?"

"I can't get any food for us."

Logan lent over from across from them "I thought you had it set? You disappeared ages ago."

She sighed dramatically. "You cant get food out of that kitchen."

Rory bit her lip and mumbled a meek "I can." Into her glass.

Steph turned and smiled slightly in a somewhat doubtful and somewhat intrigued voice she questioned Rory who in turn just shrugged "I can get food out of that kitchen."

"How? I've been doing this for years."

Rory nodded and stood up "ill need an extra set of hands or two and any preferences we have?"

Five minutes later Rory was standing outside the kitchen with Finn, looking in through the jarred door for a few seconds before she ducked in and left Finn standing there. After another few moments she reappears and passes serving trays to Finn and puts another on the side table beside him "will we need more bubbly anytime soon also?"

"There are never too many drinks. How much will you need for them?" he asked pulling out a money clip.

"How much?"

"Nothing comes free and silently from society's maids. And I for one kitten would rather silently than free."

"I don't need money."

Finn watches in awe as she disappears for another second or two reappearing with another three champagne bottles. As there climbing the steps again Finn comments "so Steph's been doing this for …. years now. It took Colin and me a good part of our pockets to get what we got. How did you do that?"

She shrugged as they turned another corner, her a half a step ahead as they balance bottles and serving trays. "It's a gift."

He leaned in suggestively "does that include sexual favors for the help because really I see no other way to work so smoothly and I kind of like the idea of you doing something that dirty."

She chuckled slightly as she stood with her back to the door "sorry Finn – no sexual favors tonight." She revealed before walking into the room backwards and flashing a Tristan smirk.


	2. questions

OK GUYS IM BACK ON THE SCENE – FOR REAL THIS TIME. SO THE QUESTION IS DO I CONTINUE THIS?? DO I CONTINUE ANY OF THEM? DO I EDIT THEM, LEAVE THEM OR PULL THEM OFF TO NEVER BE SEEN AGAIN? MY PLAN IS FORTNIGHTLY UPDATES - ATLEAST FOR EVERYTHING AND TO GET A LOT OF NEW STUFF I'VE GOT FLOATING AROUND IN MY HEAD SINCE I GOT BACK OUT OF HOSPITAL (WHICH BY THE WAY IS WHY I HAVENT WRITTEN – I WAS IN FOR LIKE 6 MONTHS SO SORRY KITTENS – ALTHOUGH I DID LOVE GETTING HOME AND FINDING A BUNCH OF 'PLEASE CONTINUES') SO TELL ME SO FAR – HAVE YOU LOVED IT, HATED IT – IS THEIR ANYTHING THAT NEEDS CHANGING? ANYWHERE THIS SHOULD GO?


	3. features

YAY A BETA! You know what's pathetic? I was a solid A grade student in school – particularly English – my teacher adored me. However a few years on and I can't even edit for myself?? How am I supposed to teach if I can't write? Oh my god I think I am going to hyperventilate……ok now that that moment has passed I'd like to thank Nicole. I adore her already. I'd also like to thank everyone who replied…ever….to anything…mainly to me though. Warm and fuzzy thoughts are always welcome! As are suggestions.

Anywhooo…I've said my thanks' so ill be quiet now and let you read. Lovelil x.

_BANG. BANG._

Rory stumbled out of bed and swung her door open, she grumbled, realizing it was Paris,

"What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? Well I _was _sleeping Paris – what on earth are you doing?"

"There are two days left until classes start! I'm preparing myself for my future – unlike _someone, _I'm not sleeping all day and hoping that the magical Yale fairies are going to help me get prepared when I wake up ten minutes before my first class,"

"Paris, seriously! We went school shopping together the other day and we already know our way around the school…in case you forgot, we were here last year, so we don't need a road map or anything. What else is there?"

"Coffee," Paris held out her arm,

"Alright, come in," she grabbed the coffee and let Paris in. Paris took a look around as she got changed,

"Huh. Never would have guessed you shared this place with DuGrey," she commented a few minutes later as Rory re-entered the room, Rory raised an eyebrow in response, Paris retaliate with a roll of her eyes,

"Actually, who am I kidding? You two are the perfect little non-couple – however, you two being the most couple-ish non-couple I have ever seen. All of this has a massive down side for me. Do you have any idea who my room mate is this year? Someone other than you – she tried to feng shui my room before telling me I'd be a lot more calm and centered if I smelt like jasmine and drank mint and chamomile tea on a regular basis."

"Well…gives you an excuse to spend more time at Doyle's right?"

"Hmmm… we're arguing at the moment," _not so shocking,_

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he's been spending too much time stressing over the paper and then getting all snappy at me because of it," _well that's kind of shocking_

"Too much time on the paper?"

"Yeah. Well…no, but yes. He's picking on me, I thought if anything sleeping with him would get him off my back a little but noooo… instead he's snapping at me even more."

"Paris we've only had one paper meeting so far – what are you judging this on?"

"He read my article last night and criticized it to the point where he had no ink left in his red pen."

"So…other than the fact that he read yours before the meeting, he's….been treating you like everyone else."

Paris was quiet for a moment before adding, "Well, he has no right to yell at me about paper stuff while we're not at the paper, I'm just not mentally prepared,"

"Paris – you used to randomly rock up at my house and criticize my work at Chilton." Rory pointed out,

"Right…but I wasn't sleeping with you,"

Rory frowned and was about to open her mouth to respond, but was cut off,

"Look, do you want more coffee or not? We're wasting time here."

Rory rolled her eyes, as that conversation came to an apparent close,

"Exactly what time are we wasting? What are we doing?"

"If you don't move now, we're going doomed to a job at burger king with a bunch of unprepared, dope smoking, seventeen year olds. So move!"

Rory sighed, giving up on trying to find out where they were going and went to gather her purse, keys and slip on some shoes while Paris counted down the seconds.

A good time later, Rory mumbled something before pulling away from Paris and half collapsing on a coffee cart,

"Savior." She cried, "I will have an extra large cappuccino with an extra...no two extra shots. In fact just go ahead and throw a bag or two into the cup – that should keep me sustained for a while."

The guy looked at her oddly before reaffirming,

"So, an extra large triple cap? Right?"

"Right." She sighed slightly not picking herself up off the counter as he began making her coffee.

"I'll pay for the lady's" said a voice behind her making her stand up straight and smile slightly.

"Hey Logan."

"Hey. Sleep well once you disappeared last night? Or was it this morning?"

Rory chuckled slightly "I think it was late enough to be classified as early morning," she laughed lightly, "And my bed was quite accommodating, so yes… well that was unti-"

"RORY!"

She groaned and took a deep sip from the coffee that had just been laid down in front of her before the barista moved on to make Logan's order.

"Paris."

"You just disappeared!"

"I did not… I distinctly said 'oh thank god – a coffee cart –I need caffeine before we go any further." Rory explained herself slowly,

"Oh– that's what you said was it? Really? Because I heard nothing that distinct or logical before you decided to wander off and leave me alone while heading to our next hall!"

Rory rolled her eyes "I'm sorry– maybe if you hadn't pulled me out of bed after only three hours sleep, I would have made more sense"

"We have a lot to cover today Ror—"

"What Paris? What else could their possibly be? We have everything we need for our classes – incase you forgot, we had many preparation highlight moments, including replacing your mattress the other day, today we have seen every lecturer we are going to have for our classes and introduced ourselves like grade grubbing such and suches –

during this time you have also managed to express to half of them the flaws in the material they plan to cover and the way you think a tenured professor should improve their syllabus.

We have also spoken to people in housing about your need to change rooms to some one – and I quote, 'who paid thousands of dollars to further their already developed brains and not the guinea pigs from the science department on the studies of how organics and weed affect the education levels of five year olds.' So really, what? What else could it be before I am allowed to sit down with a cup of coffee? And maybe, just maybe, relax before the semester actually starts and is there even a reason for you to be this stressed?"

Paris sighed angrily about to explain what else they had to do before turning to Logan,

"Who are you?"

"Paris this is Logan Huntzburger."

She greeted him before repeating his last name suspiciously,

"You're back?"

Logan smirked and raised an eyebrow looking at Rory for help as to how he should respond.

"Paris, what are you talking about?"

"He's back," she pointed at him, "back from that infantile little trip around the world or whatever."

"Yeah we pulled up in the port a week or so ago," he chuckled,

"I thought you still had a semester to go?"

"…should I be honored that you know all this, or deeply concerned?"

"Don't let your ego think I'm in this for anything personal Huntzburger. I'm sure there are enough little blondes running after you, wanting to make perfect little blonde babies, with rather larger baby bank accounts and even bigger divorce settlements."

Rory frowned slightly and cut in "Paris I think it's a little too rude to –"

Paris' eyes seemed to become even more serious, something in her became even sterner.

"I need to go talk to Doyle," she paused to glare at Logan, "YOU have just totally destroyed my outline for the paper's staff!" she accused menacingly,

Paris turned back to Rory

"I need to go deal with this – we will have to reschedule the rest of the day. I might come around tonight… get away from the smell of sandalwood or what ever else _Amber_ has in oil form."

"Lorelai's coming over – nothing serious will be done tonight, you get that right? When you get there, we will be re-evaluating the take out menus, not the political ramifications of …well anything so serious that it requires statements like political ramifications. I want you to remember that before you step foot in my place, or I'll get Tristan to use his boot camp muscle and forcibly remove you."

"Tristan's going to manhandle me?" Paris said, both disgusted and doubtful.

"Mmmhmm." Rory nodded and lifted an eyebrow while adding, "And not in the good way."

The doubt washed out of Paris' features as the disgust settled in to a new level,

"So long as you ensure Tristan will keep his body to himself and you will not suggest anything like that ever again, I will see you tonight. We'll finish the rest of this stuff tomorrow. For the moment, however, I have to go talk to Doyle. Maybe we can move a few people around." She paused about to walk off "oh and don't worry – you'll still get features."

Rory beamed unbelieving at Paris as she stalked of "I got features!?!?"

Paris didn't stop walking however you could almost hear her roll her eyes as she monotonously said "Oh please. Get over it. Of course you did."

Thanks for reading! Remember everytime a review is sent a fairy gets its wings! Love lil xxx.


End file.
